Fragmentos de una historia
by Kristy SR
Summary: Fragmentos sobre la vida de Sirius y Remus, al igual que su relación.
1. Mariposa

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Nota: Aquí les dejo con unas viñetas de Remus y Sirius.

* * *

**Mariposa**

A menudo, cuando entra en la habitación, lo ve con ella estudiando. _¿Qué haces, Lunático?,_ suele preguntar. _Estudiando._ A veces, cuando se cansa de mirarlo, coge el gramófono e invade la habitación con una alegre melodía. Protesta, pero esté no le hace caso. Solo le agarra del brazo y tira de él, hasta sacarlo fuera de las garras de aquella chica y le obligaba a bailar. _Tienes que divertirte, Lunático. No quiero que te conviertas en un aburrido._ Remus refunfuña, pero al final se deja llevar por la música, y sonríe. Esté le besa, produciendo en su estomago una rara sensación, como si tuviera mariposas dentro, como cada vez que ocurre cuando lo hace. Y siguen bailando, olvidándose de que eran observados por la pelirroja que sonríe ante la radiante felicidad de su amigo.


	2. Respiro

**Respiro**

Remus, cada vez que se levantaba de su cama, contenía el aliento. No podía respirar bien teniendo a un metro de distancia a Sirius dormido, boca abajo, completamente desnudo, si no fuera por los bóxers que llevaba puesto. No podía, aunque tampoco le molestaba, claro está. Le gustaba despertarse todas las mañanas y verlo dormir. Al mirarle, no podía evitar contener el aliento durante unos minutos y, cuando no podía más, soltaba todo el aire, y miraba hacia otro lado dando un respiro a su corazón. Era lo bueno de levantarse el primero, poder contemplarle. Poder estar mirándole, y admirar su hermoso cuerpo.


	3. Mirando el cielo

**Mirando el cielo**

La torre de Astronomía era el lugar favorito de Sirius. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero Remus siempre lo ha sabido. Lo sabía la primera vez que fue con él. Allí pasaban horas y horas los dos solos. A veces, solo hablaban. Otras, se besaban hasta que acababan con los labios hinchados. Y otras, simplemente, se dedicaban a pasar largas horas mirando el cielo estrellado. Y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba estar en aquel lugar donde nadie antes había estado con él. Un sitio para ellos dos, un lugar en el que se sentía a tres metros sobre el cielo.


	4. Beso

**Beso**

Desde hace tiempo se había preguntado cómo sería. Como sería besar aquellos labios que tanto admiraban las chicas. Quería saber su sabor. Saber cómo era el sabor a Sirius. Si sabría a los bollitos de crema que se tomaba todas las mañanas, a tabaco, o a una mezcla de las dos cosas.

Y ese día lo prueba. Prueba su sabor. Le lame los labios y le besa, una y otra vez. Ahora lo sabía. Era el sabor a Sirius. Sabía a Sirius.


	5. Crujido

**Crujido**

No faltaba ni un día. Siempre acude todas las noches junto a sus amigos, y esperan en la puerta hasta que escuchan el aullido del lobo. Es cierto que Remus les deja pasar estos momentos con ellos, pero siempre cuando se produce la transformación. Se quejo el primer día. Quería estar con su amigo en todo momento. Pero, no volvió a hablar de ello al ver en sus ojos tanto sufrimiento. No hacía falta que contestara a su pregunta. Su mirada lo decía todo. No quería que le viera así. Ver todo el sufrimiento que le causaba. Por eso, lo único que puede hacer es esperar junto a la puerta junto al resto de sus amigos y evitar entrar corriendo hacia él cada vez que escucha el crujido de sus huesos destrozándole y los gritos que salen por su boca. Todos los días, después de que pasara aquello, entraba y le da lametazos al lobo, queriendo aliviar su dolor.


	6. Inocencia

** Inocencia**

_Era muy pequeño,_responde siempre. Siempre obtenían la misma respuesta, y ellos no insistían en preguntarles nada más. Sabían muy bien que no le gustaba que le tocasen ese tema. Era frágil e inocente. Lo era, y lo sigue siendo. Y él lo maldecía. Maldecía su inocencia porque por culpa de ello estaba así. Ese frágil e inocente niño que le pareció ver un perro blanco en mitad del bosque, cuando en realidad no era sino un depredador. Cuando se lo preguntaban, volvía a recordar todo aquello. A menudo, coge un cigarro, y fuma hasta que se le pase ese malestar que siente por dentro. Algunas veces, Sirius se sienta a su lado, y fuma también. No le pregunta nada, solo cuando se le acaba el cigarrillo le pregunta _¿Otro cigarrillo, Lunático?_Y lo coge, sin decir nada. Sirius sabe que es una forma de darle las gracias por estar con él, por estar siempre a su lado cada vez que lo necesitaba.


	7. Otoño

**Otoño**

Fue en otoño. Fue un otoño cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez. Cuando supo que era estar enamorado de alguien. El día en que sus amigos descubrieron la verdad. El verdadero motivo por el que una vez al mes salía de Hogwarts. Nadie dijo nada. Solo Peter. _Eres un licántropo,_soltó. Miró hacia otro lado, cuando oye esas palabras. Impidiéndole ver la mirada que le dirige su amigo a Peter, pero si lo oye. El sonido de una bofetada, y su voz. _No vuelvas a decir eso. Remus es Remus, nuestro amigo._En ese momento, él no supo si reír o llorar. Llorar del alivio que sentía, y reír, de lo feliz que era. Lo único que hizo al escucharle, fue mirarle a los ojos, deseando que nunca se marchara de su lado.


	8. Luz

**Luz**

Trece años. Ya han pasado trece años desde que James y Lily Potter desaparecieron de este mundo. Desde que aquella feliz pareja desapareció. Nunca podrá olvidar la brillante sonrisa de aquella mujer, ni de las increíbles travesuras que realizaban con él. Ahora, después de trece largos años, supo la verdad. Era inocente. El causante de que Harry se quedara sin padres era otro. Y ahora podía decírselo. Que no fue él. Después de pasar largos años en la oscuridad, se hizo la luz. _No fue él_, repite una y otra vez delante de su tumba. Deja el ramo de flores y le agarra la mano. No volverán a separarse.


	9. Verano

**Verano**

Sirius siempre había sentido asco hacía su familia. Por su ideología y su forma de ser. Aunque asco no era la palabra exacta, sino odio. Odiaba a sus padres y a ese estúpido que tenía como hermano. Odiaba sus fiestas y odiaba que decapitaran al elfo más viejo de la familia en Navidad. Todas esas cosas las odiaba y siempre las pasaba de alto. Sin embargo, aquel verano no pudo más. Le había insultado. A él. A la persona que más quería en este mundo. Y no se lo iba a permitir. Nunca les había molestado la compañía de James al ser de buena familia; ni la de Peter, al trabajar su padre en el Ministerio, pero Remus era otro cantar. Su familia estaba en la ruina, eso sin quitar el hecho de que era mestizo. _No queremos que te juntes con él, Sirius. Es una mala influencia y un pobretón, y no queremos manchar el nombre de la familia, ¿verdad? Ese muchacho solo es un marginado sangre sucia que quiere resguardarse en personas de sangre más fluyente._Se tuvo que contener las ganas de no lanzarle a su madre ningún hechizo, solo pudo callarse y contener la lengua como un estúpido. Esa noche, solo pudo guardar todas sus cosas en una maleta y largarse de allí. Toujours pur, dice al salir. No volvería a pasar el umbral de esa casa.


	10. Invierno

** Invierno**

Invierno es una estación de fiestas. De fiestas y de alegría, y para estar con las personas que más nos importa. El baile de Navidad suele ser una fiesta que todo el mundo desea desde que empiezan el curso. Un día en que las chicas se arreglan para estar lo más guapas posibles y en el que los chicos se ponen una elegante túnica. Uno de esos días en el que un chico de ojos dorados esperaba impaciente a su acompañante, en el que dudaba si ir a buscarle a su habitación o seguir esperándole en la Sala Común después de estar esperándole casi una hora. Un día en el que ese chico rebelde estaba de los nervios porque no sabía si ponerse la túnica azul o la negra, después de echarse casi un litro de colonia. Un día de sexto curso, en el que una pareja prefirieron pasar ese día solos, en la Sala de los Menesteres, donde sobornaron a unos pocos elfos para que les organizaran allí una fiesta para ellos dos. En el que pasaron toda la noche juntos, repitiendo cada pocos minutos "_Te quiero_" mientras no paraban de darse besos y unas manos se colaban por debajo de sus ropas. Si duda era un día mágico que nunca se olvida tan fácilmente.


	11. Ocasion

** Ocasión**

Nunca había pensado en lo difícil que era declararse a alguien. Aunque claro, a él nunca le ha hecho falta. Solo bastaba con insinuarse a la chica y esta caía a sus pies. Solo que esta vez era diferente. Porque no se iba a declarar a ninguna chica. No, señor. Sino nada menos que a su amigo. Remus Lupin. Alias Lunático. Y ahora que lo tenía delante de las narices no sabía que decir.

—¿Qué querías decirme?—pregunta.

Y ahora es cuando debería responder. Decirle que le quería. Que se había enamorado de él. Sin embargo, es demasiado cobarde.

—¿Me puedes ayudar con la redacción de Transformaciones?

Y él levanta las cejas, y dice un _Vale_, y se marcha sin poder impedírselo. Definitivamente, esto le iba a costar más de lo que le suponía.


	12. Distancia

** Distancia**

Él le mira. No con esa calidez que llena su corazón cada vez que observa sus ojos. No. Ahora, era un sentimiento completamente diferente. Dolor. Un dolor del que había sido el culpable. Unos ojos rojos de tanto llorar le preguntan porque. Porque hiciste esa estupidez. Ellos no dicen nada mientras que Moony sale corriendo hacia su habitación. Peter se sigue, pero James se queda con él.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, tío? Es tu amigo. Nadie se merece lo que ibas a hacer. Ni siquiera Snape.

—Lo siento. No sé porque lo hice. Yo… solo quería…

Y en ese momento no puede más. Y cae de rodillas poniéndose a llorar. Pensar que el causante de su dolor era él… Que siempre lo había protegido de los demás. Cuando la persona que más daño le ha hecho lo tenía delante de las narices.

Nota como su amigo le pone una mano en el hombro. Y le dice "_Tendrás que esforzarte en volver a recuperarlo."_No es un reproche, ni tampoco unas palabras de consuelo. Solo un hecho que deberá afrontar.

Y se va. Dejándolo solo. Sintiéndose la persona más despreciable de todo el planeta.


	13. Retorno

**Retorno**

Era él. Podía distinguir su silueta entre miles de personas. Y sin embargo, en ese momento no sabe cómo actuar. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que era inocente. Después de todos estos años culpándole de todo lo ocurrido. Después de tantos mesed de reproches y acusaciones con la mirada. No sabe como actuar. Solo se deja llevar por el instinto, y le apunta con la varita, viendo la sorpresa en sus ojos. _Remus,_susurra. Quizás esa era la palabra mágica para que la bajara. Y se abrazan fuertemente. Y en ese momento, todo lo anterior no importa. Solo importa el ahora. Y decirle que le había echado de menos desesperadamente. Sin embargo, el tiempo ha pasado, y solo le puede abrazar, pues es lo único que puede hacer. No se puede retornar al pasado y volver a aquellos momentos que compartían los dos. Juntos. Cuando besaba a un joven rebelde y susurraba palabras de amor en el oído. Esos tiempos ya han pasado por mucho que le duela.


	14. Extinto

** Extinto**

Sigue a Harry con la mirada hasta que desaparece en las sombras, sin saber que hacer. Extinto, perdido, muerto en vida. Se gira para volver a observar el velo que se ha tragado a su compañero, su amigo, su hermano. Sirius. Cae de rodillas, roto por dentro, sollozando por sus vidas perdidas, por sus destinos malditos. Por él y por Sirius, que se querían más que nada en el mundo y no pudieron confiar el uno el otro. Por James y por Lily y sus muertes demasiado tempranas, que no pudieron disfrutar de su hijo. Llora por Harry, huérfano sin infancia, héroe a la fuerza. Lo ha perdido todo. De nuevo. Y siente que ya no va a poder vivir bien. Respirar el aire que esta respirando en ese momento. Porque le duele, como si en vez de aire estuviera respirando veneno. Y solo quiere morir y dejarse caer, porque no tiene sentido vivir sin él. Pero no lo hace y sigue viviendo. Por Harry y por todos sus amigos. Por su amor. Sigue adelante sediento de sangre y venganza jurando acabar con todos ellos. Y cuando lo haga, entonces podrá morir tranquilo.


	15. Primavera

** Primavera**

Por lo que Remus le contó hace cuatro años, sabe que era muggle. También sabe que ha heredado su nariz y la soltura que tiene al escribir de esa manera, que hace que se corazón se derrite de amor por él. Sin embargo, ahora esa mujer se había ido. Solo le queda una triste lápida de color gris, en el cual llora su único hijo. Remus le coloca un pequeño ramo de amapolas. Y se le hace extraño, por lo que le pregunta. _Le encantaba la primavera, dice._Le agarra fuertemente de la mano y le mira con tristeza. Nunca la había conocido, pero seguramente era una gran mujer. Le abraza, y dejándose acunar por sus brazos. Sin duda, si era como Remus, sería una gran mujer. Una mujer que no dudo un momento en proteger a su hijo a pesar de lo que era. Algo que se lo agradece enormemente. Porque eso era una madre, y no lo que él tenía.


	16. Hojas

**Hojas**

Cuando entra en la habitación, ve varias hojas de pergamino a medio escribir por el suelo, y a Sirius semidesnudo tumbado en su cama. No le hace falta ni pensar en lo que había estado haciendo. Lo más probable era que la señorita de compañía de esa noche, acabara de salir hace unos minutos por la puerta. Le hace de saludo un intento de sonrisa, y recoge los pergaminos. Y luego se sienta en una de las camas a leer. Mirándole por encima del libro, extrañándole que él este haciendo lo mismo. La verdad es que parece un dios, semiculto, por el lio de sábanas.

—Lunático—dice—, ¿no vas a reñirme por tirarme a la tía en tu cama? ¿No vas a reñirme por no estudiar?

Se enfada, o eso intenta. Estaba cansado de que siempre le dijera lo mismo, pero nunca le hacía caso. Así que, ¿para qué volver a repetírselo?

—Remus—dice—, te has enfadado porque sabes que te engaño, ¿verdad? Oh, Remus, lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Debería odiarle cuando dice eso. Pero no puede hacerlo. Y en ese momento solo puede cagarse en Sirius Black y en sus malditas bromas. Porque en ese momento no desea otra cosa que besarle, lamerle y morderle. Como piensa todos los días, cada vez que se levanta todas las mañanas, y empieza a ponerse el uniforme estando medio dormido. Solo quiere quitarle la ropa a mordiscos y hacerle aullar como él hace cada mes. Y decirle que lo amara tantas veces como haga falta, que lo envenena por dentro, como hace la luna.


	17. Hoguera

**Hoguera**

Cuando se lo dicen no lo logra entender. No entiende como uno de sus mejores amigos, el chico más heterosexual de toda la escuela, renuncie a todo ello por nada menos que Remus. Era algo, como decir, que dos más dos son cinco. Algo de poco sentido común. Sin embargo, cuando los ve ahora medio dormidos juntos la pequeña hoguera, abrazados, cambia de opinión. Y piensa que todo sentido. Son como dos polos opuestos que se complementan entre sí, encajando las piezas perfectamente. Ahora, que ve a Lily sonreír al ver a sus dos amigos, lo entiende a la perfección. Y ella le da un beso en los labios, llevándole de la mano hacia su habitación. Y andan despacio, teniendo cuidado para no llamar su atención y no despertarles. Porque verlos así, no es algo que pueda ver todos los días.


	18. Mantel

** Mantel**

Ya ha pasado un año desde que volvió, viendo a encerrarse en aquella maldita casa que había jurado no pisar. Y sin embargo, hay estaba. Soportando el retrato de su querida madre y a aquel elfo chiflado. Pero era lo único que podía hacer. Era la única cosa para lo que había servido en la Orden. Un cuartel. Y aguantarse las ganas de chillar, como un loco, al estar todo el día encerrado sin ver poder la luz del sol.

Odiaba tener que aguantar el retrato de su madre, todo el día chillándole, si no fuera porque tapaba sus gritos un mantel que habían hechizado. Odiaba tener a Snape, cada pocos días, pasearse por su casa. Y sobre todo, odiaba no poder estar en la misma habitación que Remus. Estar a solas con él. Solo puede encerrarse en el ático, como un amargado, y estar con ese hipogrifo.

Cada vez que cruzaba su mirada con él sentía una gran angustia en su pecho. Un grandísima culpa por no haber confiado en él. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía era ver a Harry, y sin evitarlo, poder acordarse de su querido amigo. Y no puede evitar pensar que si no hubiera sido tan estúpido ahora ese niño tendría padres y un lugar al que llamar hogar.

Se asusta cuando alguien le pone una mano por sus hombros. Y,cuando se da la vuelta,se encuentra con Remus, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—irius…No quiero que me sigas evitando. Lo que pasó no es culpa tuya. Todos fuimos unos estúpidos. Yo fui un estúpido al pensar que habías sido tú.

No se da cuenta hasta que deja de hablar de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y estaban resbalándose por sus mejillas.

Remus sonríe y le abraza muy fuerte. Como aquel día en que se volvieron a encontrar. Y susurra un _Lo siento. Siento no haber confiado en ti. Yo también,_como el corazón le inunda una cálida sensación, una sensación que no sentía desde hace casi catorce años.


	19. Concierto

**Concierto**

Sirius está encerrado en el baño desde hace una hora. Una hora que lleva poniéndose lo más guapo posible para su ciuta.Y una hora que lleva en el baño sin parar de cantar, formando un grato concierto.

A ellos no les molestaría lo más mínimo, si no fuera porque canta peor que Peeves y estaba destrozando la letra de Yesterday.

—Sirius—grita James, mientras se acerca a la puerta—, no jodas las canciones.

Pero no hace caso. Solo canta más fuerte.

Harto de oír cantar a su amigo, sale de la habitación. Y, en ese momento, se abre la puerta del baño.

—¿Se ha ido ya?—pregunta.

—Sí, y créeme que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si no fuera por…—y se interrumpe. Dejando incompleta la tontería que iba a decir. ¿Si no fuera porque quería ver lo guapo que vas?

—¿Si no fuera qué, Lunático?

—Si no fuera porque he quedado dentro de unos minutos con Lily—dice completando la frase.

—Me voy ya. He quedado dentro de diez minutos. Y ten cuidado con James. No creo que le haga mucha gracia encontrarte aquí con ella.

Y se va de la habitación, quedándole encerrado en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué iba a decir eso? Acaso le… Pero eso era absurdo. Y sin embargo, no puede evitar pensar otra vez en él y suspirar. Tal vez, no era tan absurdo al fin y al cabo.


	20. Oscuridad

** Oscuridad**

Se deja llevar, y le devuelve el beso. Nota como sus brazos le envuelven, profundizándolo. Y cuando lo hace, piensa que es un hombre de ojos grises y pelo oscuro. Un hombre que ha vuelto después de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, el hechizo se rompe cuando esas manos se cuelan por debajo de su camisa y no nota lo mismo. No son unas manos grandes y suaves quien lo está tocando, sino unas manos pequeñas y delicadas. Y se separa de ella para ver como sus ojos brillan de emoción. Y quiere parar. Detener toda aquella locura. Está jugando con ella y eso no esta bien. Porque aunque por sus venas corriera sangre Black, no nota la misma sensación cuando está con él. No nota como su corazón palpita fuertemente en el pecho con sus caricias. Solo puede salir del salón, y se encerrarse en su cuarto. Sentarse en la cama, y llorar. Llorar por lo que acababa de hacer. Llorar por lo ocurrido hace tres meses. Llora hasta que nota como sus parpados caen lentamente. Pesados. Y sueña con un mundo en el que él está vivo. Que solo fuera un maldito sueño. Notar cómo le abraza por la espalda, y se deja acunar por sus brazos, aliviándole ese dolor invisible.


	21. Fresas

**Fresas**

No podía negar que era hermosa. Toda blanca. Pura. Como ellos. La sensación de su pecho todavía no había desaparecido. Era incapaz de que le dejara de doler. Todavía seguía hay desde que le enviaron el mensaje a su casa. _James, Lily y Peter muertos. Sirius traidor._Y que por mucho que lo intentara ese dolor no se iba. Quizás porque ellos eran la única familia que le quedaban. O tal vez, porque esa persona a quien había querido tanto le había traicionado.

Muchos de los que estaban allí ni siquiera los conocía. Solo vienen por respeto y por gratitud, ya que gracias a su hijo se habían librado del mago oscuro más terrible de todos los tiempos. Los que los conocían, pasaban por su lado y murmuraban un _Lo siento mucho, Remus_. Pero ellos no sabían cómo eran realmente. No sabían lo que era perderlos de su vida.

Ya nunca olería aquel olor a fresas que inundaba la casa cada vez que iba a verla, ni aquella sonrisa de felicidad, diciendo _Remus,_ c_ada vez que te veo estas más alto_ o un _Come más o te vas a quedar en los huesos._ Ese instinto de protección que le recordaba tanto a su madre. También se acabaron las bromas a los vecinos, las noches de fiesta en que se emborrachaban y volvían a casa con un ligero olor a whisky de fuego. O simplemente, las charlas durante horas y horas que mantenían. Y también ese _Un poco más y lo consigo,_del pequeño Peter que intentaba ya por tercera vez consecutivo aprobar el examen de medimago.

Porque ellos no saben lo que eran perder toda tu familia. Y todo, por culpa suya. Lo odiaba, pero no podía evitar quererlo a su vez. Quizás, si se hubiera dado cuenta desde un principio ahora todo sería distinto. Ellos estarían vivos y el pequeño Harry todavía tendría una familia.

Sin embargo, ellos estaban muertos, y no puede volver atrás por mucho que quiera.


	22. Recuerdas

**¿Recuerdas…?**

Suspira, y le abraza por la espalda. Le encanta rodearle con sus brazos y sentir ese olor reconocible en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Él, se da la vuelta, y le mira con cariño.

—¿Recuerdas…—susurra Sirius—el día que nos conocimos?

Sonríe con nostalgia. Como no se iba a acordar.

—Claro. Ese día estaba horrible. El día anterior fue luna llena, y estaba muy cansado. Un poco más y pierdo el tren. Todos los compartimentos estaban ocupados, menos un asiento en el que estabais sentados, y me senté con vosotros.

—Di más bien que pedirte permiso, míster educado. La verdad es que me sorprendí bastante. "¿Os importa si me siento con vosotros?"— dijo imitando su voz—Si te digo la verdad, al principio, cuando apareciste por la puerta, te iba a decir que te largaras, pero luego cuando me preguntaste aquello, no puede negarme.

—¿Y eso por qué?—pregunta extrañado.

—Porque si no me hubieras dicho nada, nunca me habría fijado en esos preciosos ojos dorados y jamás hubiera sabido la maravillosa persona que eres.

Se ruboriza.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, y volvería a dejarte entrar una y otra vez en aquel compartimento.

—Si sigues diciéndome esas cosas voy a tener que sacar mi varita y preguntarte quien eres y donde has dejado al Sirius-yo-soy-el-amo-del-mundo.

Ríe a carcajadas y le da un beso en la frente.

—Prométeme que nunca te marcharas de mi lado—dice Remus.

—Te lo prometo.

Unas horas más tarde, Sirius fue llevado a la prisión de Azkaban.


	23. Cima

** Cima**

Al pasar por los pasillos, Sirius es el centro de atención de todas las chicas. Lanza algún que otro guiño y varios besos en el aire. En esos momentos, solo puede odiarle por ser tan encantador y hacer caso a esas chicas haciendo que se muera de celos. Le gustaría estar en la cima de un barranco y tirarle por hacerle sufrir tanto y ser tan presumido.

Lily le compadece y no cansa de reprocharle que porque precisamente se ha tenido que fijar en él si era un egocéntrico, y otros adjetivos más que tenia en su lista de _Motivos de porque una no se puede enamorar de Sirius Black._ Pero era algo que no podía evitar. No podía evitar fijarse en esos ojos grises que le vuelven loco, en ese instinto protector que tiene con él y reírse con algunas de sus absurdos chistes. Se lo explica una y otra vez, pero ella nunca lo entiende. Y entonces él se pone a criticarle imitando su voz y diciendo _Jamás saldré con James. No insistas, Remus_. Y suelta un calla un _Cállate, tonto_, y se van riendo a los jardines para leer un rato y despejarse después de pasar largas horas estudiando. Quién sabe, piensa, quizás caiga algún día. Como Lily, que fue atrapada por el mejor buscador que ha tenido Gryffindor desde hace diez años. Aunque lo duda mucho.


	24. Margarita

**Margarita**

El día de San Valentín siempre causa revuelo entre los alumnos. Todo el mundo cuenta las tarjetas que han recibido. Que había recibido todo el mundo, menos él. No es que le importase, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo decepcionado.

James y Sirius cuentan las montañas de tarjetas. Lily, de reojo, mira enfadada las tarjetas que ha recibido su novio disimulando oler el ramo de margaritas que le ha regalado, mientras que este se reía de lo que le habían puesto sus admiradoras.

—¿Decepcionado, Lunático?—le pregunta alguien.

Aparta la mirada del libro, y se encuentra con Sirius.

Le mira a los ojos y dice:

—De ningún modo. Y si no te importa, me voy arriba. No puedo concentrarme.

Algo decepcionado si estaba, pero, ¿qué debía esperarse de Sirius? ¿Qué le recibiera con un ramo de flores, mientras que le decía de rodillas cuanto le quería? No. Definitivamente ese no es su estilo.

Sin embargo, cuando llega a su cama, se sorprende encontrarse una caja alargada envuelta en su cama. La abre, y se encuentra con nada menos que una caja con los chocolates más exquisitos de Honeydukes.

—¿Te gustan?—dice la voz de Sirius a su espalda—¿Que pensabas, qué no te iba a comprar nada? Mira que eres tonto, Lunático.

Le abraza por la espalda y le besa en el cuello.

—Realmente no me esperaba esto de ti, Canuto. Parece que te has vuelto un poco sentimental.

—Eso nunca—le susurra en la oreja.

Le tira espacio a la cama, y coge la caja de chocolates dejándolo en el suelo.

—Sirius, pueden subir en cualquier momento.

—Pues que suban—dice mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

La tira al suelo, cayendo al suelo el interior de una caja que tiene al frente. Sirius sigue desnúdanosle, y hubiera seguido, si no fuera porque Remus sale de la cama y ve lo que ha caído al suelo.

—Pero que…—dice sosteniendo una tarjeta entre las manos—¡Sirius Orion Black! Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.—

Pues no lo pienses.

—¿Cómo te atreves a coger todas mis tarjetas? Eres un…idiota.

—Yo también te quiero.

Y sale corriendo de la habitación, mientras le amenazaba con la varita.


End file.
